


Kissed by Moonlight

by MissLee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Albinism, Albino!Jotunn!Loki, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Byleistr is the middle child can you tell?, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Laufey (Marvel)'s Good Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, genuinely, he is also long-suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLee/pseuds/MissLee
Summary: Loki, the pride of Jötunheimr, is to be wed to Thor, the Crown Prince of Asgard. Understandably, he's not thrilled about it to begin with, but, with his situation as delicate as it is, could it be the best thing for him? May he even find love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovelies! You are witnessing the grand beginning of my first ever multi-chaptered fic! 
> 
> I have high hopes for this so I hope you enjoy it but first some admin: 
> 
> I aim to post one chapter on the Tuesday of every week until we reach the finish. As of right now there's no chapter limit and I want to keep my ideas fluid so that I don't get boxed in to writing something I end up growing bored with which I think will be better for everyone. There will absolutely be mpreg though (because I'm a slut for it) but that won't be until much later I suspect. 
> 
> Also, if you spot any errors do let me know! 
> 
> Without further ado, on with the show!

* * *

 

Loki hid behind one of the great stone pillars surrounding the receiving grounds, the snow camouflaging him, as Odin himself, preceded by four of Asgard’s finest warriors and on his famed eight-legged horse, Sleipnir, approached his father, King Laufey’s, throne. The wind whipped around his horns and lifted up the barest layers of fresh snow that, when they brushed his cheek, crystallised into intricate constellations before disappearing again, carried away on the frosty air. When Odin finally came to a stop in front of his father, he took a moment to marvel at their strange armour and huge swords that rattled with the wind. The harsh light of a cold sun glinted as it struck their pointed metal tips and alighted on the symbols in their shoulder plates that proclaimed them as the King’s Guard.

Odin stayed sat on his horse, sitting proud before the throne, flanked by two men either side, and stared up at Laufey, exuding a power that only came from holding the title of Allfather. He seemed not to notice the cold and instead began to speak without a single waver in his voice, seemingly uncaring that he was in enemy territory. 

“King Laufey of Jötunheimr, I am here to propose an end to our hostilities, I ask that you hear what I have to say and consider it seriously as a way to secure eternal peace between our realms.”

Laufey scoffed from his throne above them and his rough voice echoed ominously around the unforgiving stone. “You have nothing I desire, Odin Allfather. Any settlement between us would only serve to better Asgard’s stolen-gold halls.” Loki rolled his eyes, he disliked Odin as much as his father did but at least he knew better than to insult him for Norns sake. 

“That is where you are mistaken, I am willing to offer you that which you desire most.”

“And what is that, pray tell?”

“I would return to you the Casket of Ancient Winters.”

Silence seemed to ring around the already frozen rocks of Jötunheimr. The few Jötnar fighters present all immediately formed great ice weapons around their hands and watched the Allfather with a single-minded determination to destroy him where he prevailed. 

Both Odin and Laufey stared each other down, Laufey in attempt to call the king’s bluff and Odin to show he truly meant the words he had spoken. 

“The Jötnar do not take the theft of our property lightly, Odin.” 

“I am honest in what I propose, King Laufey, I seek peace and trust between us so that future generations may live without the looming threat of war.” 

Laufey considered for a time, an untouchable, unreachable statue towering over them. Eventually, he signalled the Jötunn to his left to stand down and the others followed suit, however they still kept their weapons formed and stood at attention. 

“What would you ask in return?” Laufey asked carefully. 

“I would ask that one of your heirs wed my son, Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard, and provide heirs to our joint line of succession to demonstrate to both our peoples that we are united.” 

Loki felt all the breath leave his lungs in one fell swoop. Wed Thor? Asgard’s biggest, most bullheaded, witless barbarian? That Thor? Surely not. And surely not him at any rate, his father wouldn’t wed his youngest son when he’d barely reached maturity… would he?

It’s a little known fact that the Jötnar are what the Aesir call ‘intersex’, meaning they have both the ability to sire and carry children; the only ones who know outside of Jötunheimr are scholars and a handful of lucky travellers, and apparently, the Allfather (although, considering his title it should, in fact, be obvious that he would be privy to this one vital piece of information). Jötnar do not have a word for it per say, they simply are, and if they choose to present as either male or female according to the standards set by the other realms then they do, or if they choose to present as neither or an ever-changing mix between the two then that is also common and accepted by all. The thought of having to go to Asgard though… now that does frighten him; the Aesir have such backwards ideas about some things, no matter how much they boast about their gleaming golden city. 

Loki leans a bit closer around the pillar he’d been coveting and accidentally breaks a thin icicle with one of his horns. It shatters when it hits the ground and his father turns his head to look at him, not at all surprised that he’d been eavesdropping on the Allfather’s visit. Odin thankfully seems not to hear anything, or if he does he at least can’t make out the white frame of Laufey’s youngest and slightest son against the stark white background of Jötunheimr, and keeps his infallible composure as Laufey glares at him briefly before turning back. 

“I will require some time to consider your proposal.”

“Of course,” Odin replies immediately, even beginning to gather Sleipnir’s reins in preparation to leave, “I hope to hear from you in time, King Laufey.” With that, the Allfather, accompanied by his guards, gallops away across the frozen terrain back to the edge of the realm where the fabric of space is thinnest between this world and theirs. 

As soon as the Bifrost is closed again the king dismisses the others. Loki attempts to take the opportunity to sneak away but even despite his small size and near-invisibility in comparison to the rest of the Jötnar, the one person he’s never been good at hiding from is his father. “Not you.” The single command stills him. He puts on his best mask of indifference before going to stand before the throne, looking up daintily with his lilac eyes into his father’s burning red scleras. 

“My King.”

“Do not give me that, Loki Laufeyson, I should have brought you before me the moment I knew you were there and made an example of you to the Allfather.” 

Loki grins at him, mischievous. “You wouldn’t.”

Laufey sighs. “No, I wouldn’t, but that’s only because you cause me more trouble when you’re angry.”

"Nothing to do with the fact I’m the most delicate Jötunn to ever exist?” He snipes with rather more bitterness than he intended, cheeky grin all but vanished.

“You have never been delicate, my son, but you stand out and that makes you a target. We’ve talked about this.” In that moment Laufey sounded like the most world-weary parent to have ever lived, somehow summing up centuries worth of arguments in one entirely exhausted breath. 

“I know, father,” he looks down at his white arms that reflect like glaciers in the biting, arctic sun, “I am sorry, I know you mean well.”

“That I do. Now,” Laufey rises from the throne and comes down to stand with him. Next to each other as they are Loki still has to crane his neck but, admittedly, not as bad as before; when he was a child and barely even came up to his father’s knee when his brothers were all at his waist he thought for sure he would grow up to be like them eventually, but even now he only just grazes elbow height. “What did you think of Odin’s proposal?”

The way Laufey tenses slightly as he asks means he’s thinking something Loki will absolutely not approve of, and there’s only so many things that could be. 

“Oh, no. Father, you can’t be serious! I know that we’ve suffered since the casket was taken from us but you can’t actually want to condemn one of us, nay, _me_ , to a life with Thor Odinson by my side and in my bed!” 

“Loki! I did not raise you to be so crass.” Loki shams a cowed look for all of a second until the anger twisting Laufey’s face dispels a moment later. “I have not yet agreed to anything and I am simply asking after your considered opinion on the matter - you know how I favour your strategic guidance over your brothers, surely.”

Flattery really does get you everywhere, he thinks.

“Fine. Objectively, from a _completely third party standpoint_ , it’s a fair settlement. Not only do we avoid war, but we also gain back the casket and the prestige that comes with a marriage into the most prolific family in all the Nine. But! You’d be trusting _Odin Allfather_ of all beings, he was never exactly known for his benevolence in the past.” 

“You’re correct but that was before Queen Frigga tempered him. He has become mellow in his old age with her by his side.”

It’s true that Loki has heard stories of the gentle Allmother, tales of her care and nurturing ways precede her wherever she ventures throughout all Nine Realms on the tree of Yggdrasil. Part of him thinks, though, that she must at least have something fiercer to her if she was the one to best the Allfather and his murderous appetites for war and conquering in the ages before Loki was born to his dearly departed mother. 

“We must talk to your brothers of this, they’ll want have their say, too, I’m sure.”

“As am I, My King.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And please leave a comment if you can; they really motivate me! :D

 

* * *

“Well, the choice is obvious.” Helblindi is Loki’s eldest brother, the one who was meant to do all the protecting and actual parenting when Laufey was busy since their mother passed, and currently his least favourite. 

“What do you mean ‘the choice is obvious’, brother?” Loki narrows his eyes at him, sure that if he just glares hard enough Helblindi will do away with the ridiculous need to please their father and be on his side for a change.

Predictably, his efforts are a fruitless endeavour.

“Loki. You can’t seriously think you aren’t the best candidate for this. Your size makes you the most preferable by eons alone, not to mention that the last time either of us met the Asgardians it was on a battlefield where we attempted to slay every single one we came across.”

“Yes. And _lost,_ ” he spits venomously, the sharp taste of betrayal leaving a foul taste in his mouth.

“Don’t be childish, Loki,” Laufey admonishes.

 _I’m the youngest, I’m allowed to be childish_ , he thinks petulantly, and it must show on his face because his other brother, Býleistr, shoots him an apologetic look.

“Father, he _is_ being forced to marry before either of us. Can’t we allow a little bitterness?”

“I suppose, but, Loki,” Laufey implores, “try and think of the positives here-“

“The positives!” Loki jumps up from his seat as the sudden burst of righteous indignation hits him. “You’re marrying me off to someone I have never met and, quite frankly, don’t like.”

There’s a whisper behind him, no doubt a comment from Helblindi about his contradiction, but he steadfastly ignores the rising blush in his cheeks and instead crosses his arms angrily at his father.

“Yes! The positives!” Oh, and now their father is getting frustrated too. Wonderful. “We get to secure peace with Asgard and not suffer the shame of losing yet another war. It might not have been today, or tomorrow, or even a century from now, but it would happen eventually and you know that.”

“You just want the casket back.”

“No. Believe it or not Loki, this might be best for you. You are vulnerable here, too rare and beautiful, too precious, to be kept here forever when there are those around us that would desire you just for your appearance and what they might trade it for.” It’s true, he knows that even amongst his own kind he is an oddity unlike any other; he’s small, comically so for a Jötunn, with an affinity for magic and strategy rather than brute strength, not to mention that he is startlingly, breathtakingly, wholly and completely: white. Head to toe. His mother used to say he was kissed by the moon as a child, xe always took great pride in calling Loki þeir little stjarna before xe died. “You could be safe in Asgard, my child, the Aesir would not know your worth like it is known here.” _Because they’re too bigoted to see past the Frost Giant angle._ “There are guards everywhere and if not you can use the change in location to broaden your knowledge of seiðr, that way you could be safe and keep yourself entertained all the while.” Loki still looked dejected, but at least his anger had softened somewhat. “I’m not saying it will be easy,” Laufey lays a large palm on Loki’s shoulder and forces their gaze to meet, “because it won’t be. But know I would not ask this of you if I did not think you could do it and be made happier for it.”

He’s still put out.

He makes a show of thinking about it, huffing and pacing with his hands on his hips, scrunching up his face as if in deep, tumultuous thought, just to see them stew for a minute more.

“Before we formally agree I want the prince to accompany Odin on his next journey here. He must meet the three of you and only then will I decide if I am going to be a terror or not.” The way his father and brothers react would have make any bystander think he’d asked for the all the Nine themselves. 

Laufey just gave him a look that said he knew that wasn’t the end of their commands.

“Furthermore, I am going to need some new clothes fit for life on Asgard. You can’t expect me to survive there as uncovered as I always am here. No, the sun alone with be my undoing if no preparations are made…”

***

“Mother, you wanted to speak to me?” Thor stands at the door to his mother’s library. Frigga waves a hand and her handmaidens scatter from where they were sat chatting pleasantly to one and another and to their queen.

The Queen always manages to look wholly serene wherever she is, but never more than when Thor visits her here, surrounded by her books and lounging on one of the ornate chaise’ Odin had crafted especially for her when they married so long ago.

“Yes. Sit with me a moment.” She smiles warmly at him and pats the space next to her on the cushion. He’s only slightly apprehensive as he joins her, it isn’t often he gets called expressly to her.

“Are you well, mother?”

“Of course.” Frigga sits up from her slouching posture and turns to face him. “Odin has asked me to… intercede with you on his behalf.” He waits patiently for her to continue, and if this is about the woman from Vanir he had nothing to do with it. “As you know, Asgard has been at a kind of war with Jötunheimr now for many millennia. Your father would seek to end the hostility between us, bring about peace throughout the Nine, and has gone today to propose an alliance.” He nods to show he’s listening. Peace with the Frost Giants isn’t necessarily a bad idea, but he can’t help but balk slightly at the prospect of welcoming them to the palace were they ever to journey to Asgard as a gesture of good faith or something equally as pointless. “The Allfather believes that the best way to secure a long-lasting amnesty between our realms is a marriage.”

A marriage.

A marriage- to a Frost Giant.

Frigga, bless her heart, at least gives him longer than Odin would to process the information.

“Father wants me to marry one of _them_?!” Frigga deflates, for a moment there she’d actually believed he could handle the news like an adult.

“Thor, you knew that as the crown prince of Asgard you would have to marry to someone of our choosing one day.”

“Well- yes,” he splutters, “not to a Frost Giant though! And not this soon either; they are our sworn enemy and now you want me to marry one of them? And Laufey has only sons! You would condemn me to a fruitless marriage?” He is a God of Fertility, his destiny of having a successful lineage has never been called into question before. As the Allmother and Father’s only son, and lone heir to the throne, it has always been his responsibility to continue the royal bloodline. Not for a moment can he imagine abandoning the future he has always dreamed of because he’s being forced to marry a Frost Giant.

“If you’ve quite finished!” He shuts up immediately, Frigga’s sharp voice ringing in his ears. “Now, Thor. I’m sure you’ve heard plenty of rumours about the Jötnar-” she waits for him to acknowledge her words as truth “-good. Then I am certain you have heard that they are neither men nor women, that they are both sower and carrier when it comes to their offspring, and that any couple may produce a child.”

“That cannot be true, mother; I have slain their kind on the battlefield, met the King’s sons in blood and anger, they are not kind, nor are they nurturing. They would slay us all if given the chance and any child of theirs would be an abomination.”

“You will cease with this foul prejudice at once, Thor Odinson! The people will look to you for guidance on how to behave when your betrothed comes to Asgard, you will be gracious in performing your duties because that is what I and the Allfather have ordered of you! If we are to bring about a new age of peace between our realms you must show that you can be responsible and do what is right for your people instead of just yourself. You will grow out of this selfishness, my son, otherwise you will never be worthy of the throne,” she finishes sternly.

And isn’t that just it? The Allfather is tired, it’s been centuries since he last succumbed to the Odinsleep, Thor would need to prove his worth as future king before the Allfather could finally retire his duties and pass-on the mantle of King of Asgard, Allfather, and Protector of the Nine Realms.

“I am sorry, My Queen,” some formality goes at least a short way to smoothing her ruffled feathers. “I will agree to the union as a sign of my loyalty and respect to the throne of Asgard and carry out my duties in the manner befitting the king.”

Frigga gives one single curt nod of assent. “Thank you. You are dismissed.” He stands from his place at her side and makes towards the exit where he knocks and waits for the guards to open the doors. “I still love you, my son,” she calls after him just as he’s about to cross the threshold.

“Thank you, mother,” he mutters back solemnly.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! 
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [](<div%20class=)<https://missleeismyname.tumblr.com/post/176225800215/missleeismyname-artbythais-missleeismyname>
> 
> ^ The art I commissioned by the glorious artbythais!


End file.
